Skill-based games are, for example, games that allow users to compete for money or points either in a one-on-one manner or in a multiplayer tournament environment. These games differ from traditional gambling in that the games are based primarily on skill and are less influenced by chance.
Most skill-based games fall into four general categories:                Arcade/Video Games—Arcade games are games that involve quick fingers and quick thinking. These games are basically sped-up puzzle games. Arcade skill-based games include games based on football, basketball, car racing or other sports.        Puzzle Games—Puzzle games are games that rely on logic abilities and require the user to solve certain types of puzzles. While not as fast-paced as arcade games, these games often come with a time limit. Popular puzzle games include games that require modification of objects and their locations to create a particular result.        Word Games—Word games are games that are basically puzzle games using word problems, like rearranging letters to make words.        Trivia Games:—Trivia games are games that test the user's knowledge of trivia in specific categories or in general.        
Some skill-based games heavily modify the game play of “regular” casual games such as solitaire or in order to remove as many random events as possible. The analogy is that the influence of chance in a skill-based game should not exceed the influence of chance in any other pro sport competition, such as golf or football. For example, in a skill-based Solitaire competition, the players could be given the same cards in the same order so that the final score can be fairly compared.
Skill-based games have been, and continue to be, offered on internet websites where users are allowed to compete for points and/or money. Like poker sites, skill-based game sites take a rake from peer-to-peer and tournament games, but unlike casino games or games of chance, the outcome of a skill game is predominantly determined by the user's skill level. Moreover, unlike traditional games such as poker, skill-based gaming is not offered in casinos or other closed system markets.
Although present devices are functional, they are not sufficiently accurate or otherwise satisfactory. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.